


enchanted to the soul

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Commission fic, Exam Stress, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Talking Cats, a lil crying, baek needs to be attentioned, encahnter sehun, gay realization, intoxicating potions, sebaekxing being soft boys stressed over college, stress working themselves, witches baekxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: sehun isn't as straight as he thought he was, baekhyun needs attention, yixing is the sane one.





	enchanted to the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckyestaehyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyestaehyung/gifts).

> my dear fren dew: i didn't know what to do so i did this. i hope it's nice enough i wrote it instead of sleeping bc im being equally chaotic bc cOLLEGE IS A THING WE NEED TO DO APPARENTLY AND IT'S SUCKING MY SOUL OUT IM REALLY SORRY IF THIS WAS DISAPPOINTING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The letter says he’s rooming with two witches and another enchanter. It also says that they can’t change their roommates unless someone tried to kill. He purses his lips, staring at the yellowing paper. He takes a sniff of the paper.

“Does it smell nice?” Kiki, Sehun’s cat, jumps on the wall behind Sehun, and leans forward curiously, her tail moving quicker than usual. “Does it?”

He nods and holds it in front of her face, watching her sniff it. She brings her tongue out to lick the nice smelling paper, and he pulls it back, frowning. “Don’t lick, I need this till I get the campus tour and get into clubs.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m going to give you the campus tour, Sehun.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he rolls his eyes too, right back at her. “Can’t trust a black cat with weird mark on her paws.”

She hisses. “I didn’t choose to have it, okay?” She jumps onto Sehun’s shoulder, elegantly balancing herself on the narrow shoulders. She starts moving her paws around, giving a weird kind of massage which never fails to soothe his tension. She purrs in his ears, like she’s talking to a kitten. “It’ll be okay, Sehunnie,” she rubs her head against Sehun’s, paws pressed firmly onto the junction of his neck and shoulders. “Your mommy will be so proud of you.”

He sighs. “Hopefully.”

Kiki hisses again, her pitch lower this time. “Believe me. I’ve been with your mother for over seven decades.”

“You make her seem like she was 70,” he cringes. “She died when she was 34.”

Kiki makes a weird noise, a cat equivalent to tutting, he supposes. She licks her paw and presses it onto Sehun’s cheek as a kiss. “Warlocks age differently, Sehun. She might be 34 but she lived for several decades.”

He sighs. “Why couldn’t I be a warlock, again?”

“You have a soft personality—”

Sehun grunts. He doesn't like being reminded about that, no thank you.

“It’s a  _ good _ thing,” Kiki insists. Sehun is sure that’s what his mom would’ve said, too. Easy for her to say, she was a warlock — her whole family was. Not an enchanter. Not a weakling thing to be. “The world needs more enchanters. I need better quarters to be in.”

“Selfish,” he chuckles, pets Kiki’s head a little. “I just hope I don’t get into trouble for my looks, you know, with girls fighting over me and stuff.”

Kiki does a cat-equivalent scoff. “Oh you don’t know.”

***

He follows Kiki through the confusing corridors of his college, keeping close to her heels and swishing tail, his suitcase held tight in his hand. She stops in front of the dorm room. They’re alternating between red and blue, the doors. Sehun’s room is the 26th blue door from the beginning. It has B-506 on it, with four name plates below it.  _ Luhan (E4) _ , the first one reads. It’s the course and year, he realizes. _ Zhang Yixing (W2), Byun Baekhyun (W2), Oh Sehun (E1) _ .

He opens the door, letting Kiki go in first. She meows loudly, making the three people aware of her presence, and hence, Sehun’s too. He freezes in his place, hands a little shaky. She runs off into the room without a name plate — or even a door, for that matter.

His roommates are all reading (studying, possibly?). Each of them in one corner of the living room, now staring right at his soul. The guy in the front-right corner is glaring at him with eyebags, the back-right corner guy is squinting at him in a threatening manner. The only one smiling is the guy on the left corner.

“You must be Oh Sehun!” One in the left quips, taking the support of the lamp next to him to stand up. He bookmarks the book and keeps it in the place he was sitting. He walks over with a stunning, dimpled smile. “I’m Zhang Yixing.”

They shake hands. It’s quite firm, the handshake, and Yixing’s smile doesn’t dim even a bit despite Sehun not returning the kind smile of his. He points at the guy on front-right corner. “That’s Lu,” he says, “don’t mind him. He’s stressed over his exam tomorrow. Just wrong timing. He’ll be fine after the exam.”

Sehun nods. Exams. They’re the worst. Yixing points at the guy on the back-right corner. “That’s Baekhyun. He just refuses to wear glasses while studying.”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out and takes out a box from his pants. He takes his glasses out and puts them on. “I look better without glasses.”

Yixing retorts something in back but Sehun isn’t paying attention. He staring at both of their faces, and even at Luhan, thinking:  _ Oh no. I’m gay. Oh no _ .

***

Baekhyun is pouting.

Nobody is giving him attention because it happens on an hourly basis, apparently. Luhan is more indulging post-exam, he talks to Sehun about books which he might need, which professor is not worth messing with (it’s all of them, everyone knows how to turn students into ugly skanks), and explains the whole campus settings, along with the best ways to spend free hours.

Baekhyun is still pouting. He clings onto Luhan, head finding its way onto Lu’s shoulder, and he sighs loudly. “Pay attention to me.”

Luhan pretends he doesn’t feel anything and continues explaining. Sehun keeps glancing at Baekhyun and his pouting. His glistening lips. His puppy-like face. His stupid broad shoulders which makes him seem big but he’s just so small.

“Yixing,” Luhan groans. “I’m trying to do something here.”

Yixing chuckles. He’s on the kitchen table, eating something because it’s about to expire and he doesn’t let his money go on waste. “It’s your day to attention him.”

“I’ll buy you another one of those,” Luhan pleads.

Yixing raises his eyebrow. Sehun tries not to whine. Why are these dudes so damn hot. “Double or nothin’, boy.”

Luhan covers his face with his hands, groans some more. “Fine. Deal.”

“You guys are talking about me like I’m a parrot,” Baekhyun whines. “That’s so mean. I’ll file a complaint against you both.”

Yixing whistles. “Baekhyunnie, come here baby.”

Baekhyun rushes to Yixing just like a puppy would.

***

Three weeks in, Sehun learns that Baekhyun is a sucker for nicknames, and Yixing is happy to oblige to anything anyone says, as long as it doesn’t disturb his studies.

“Call me honey,” Baekhyun pouts, writing something on his notes. “I feel like I’m sweet today.”

They’re in Baekhyun’s room. It has the most sunlight during the morning. Baekhyun is on the bed, Sehun on the carpet, and Yixing is using Baekhyun’s table. Luhan is out with his friends for a project. 

Yixing hums. “Okay, honey. Did you finish your assignment?”

Sehun stares at Yixing for a while, then realizes the question was targeted to him. He sputters on his breakfast smoothie. Then wipes his mouth with his sleeve. Nobody seems to mind the gross habit of his, other than Kiki, of course. He nods. “Yeah. Just the cover page is due. I was thinking of getting it done today.”

“That’s good,” Yixing nods. “Can I call you Sehunnie?”

He ignores the blood rushing to his face. “Yeah. That’s okay.”

Baekhyun wiggles on his bed, slides to lay on his back, looking at Sehun with a small smile. “Can I call you that, too?”

He nods.

***

It isn’t a big deal, turns out, that he has a crush on two of his roommates.

Yixing beams at him, cups his cheeks and squishes them. “So cute,” he coos. “I like you too, Sehunnie.”

He stutters. “W-w-what?”

Baekhyun clings onto his back, arms around his waist. The physical affection is part of the roommate deal, nobody escapes from Baekhyun’s cuddles, not even Luhan’s night-only partner who wake up early to leave but Baekhyun coaxes them into a few more minutes of platonic-bed time with him. It’s like magic, but without any magic.

“You’re cute,” Baekhyun coos again, it sounds more of a teasing. “Definitely would tap it.”

Sehun’s knees are too weak for this. He’s sure his eyes are going to pop out of his sockets. Yixing also wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist. He’s sandwiched between them. He’s been in this position before, when he was having mid-exam-week breakdown, but it’s too much for now. They’ve been drinking a potion Luhan bought in secret and it’s getting to his head.

He can’t stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. Yixing gasps quietly. “Hey, don’t cry, baby,” he wipes the tears with one hand and presses a kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “It’s okay. Don’t cry. C’mon, you’ve got classes tomorrow, let’s get you to bed, okay? We can talk tomorrow.”

Sehun nods weakly. Baekhyun’s cheek his pressed against his back as he walks to his bed, holding hands with Yixing. He falls asleep with Baekhyun cuddling him, whispering that everything will be fine.

***

They don’t get to talk until the next week. When Yixing is stress-cooking a new recipe, Baekhyun is stress-drinking the potion, and Sehun is trying not to rip his hair out. Their books are laid out in front of them, they’re too tired, ignoring their books at all costs.

It’s exam week all over again, because their college is dumb enough to keep practicals and theory papers on different times of the same month. Stupid college.

“What are you making?” Baekhyun pouts. A pout bigger than usual because of the potion. “I need attention.”

The kitchen is silent for a moment. Sehun and Baekhyun are sitting on the dining table, and Yixing is in front of the stove. Yixing glances at Sehun over his shoulder, a pleading look on his face. “Sehunnie.”

He nods. He gestures Baekhyun close, and Baekhyun happily waddles over to him, taking a seat on his lap. Sehun holds his waist to keep him from falling. Baekhyun rests his head against Sehun’s neck, and hums. “I was dying without attention.”

“You weren’t,” Sehun chuckles. “You’re just stressed out, hyung.”

Baekhyun looks at him with a glare. The glare is anything but threatening. “I deplete without attention,” he says, extremely serious. “Especially when I’m stressed out. I need kisses and cuddles.”

“We can provide both.” Yixing says.

Sehun’s heartbeat increases abruptly. He glances at Yixing and Baekhyun, eyes a little wide.

Baekhyun’s pout transforms into a frown. “You don’t have to,” he mutters, and slowly gets off of Sehun’s lap. “I understand if it makes you uncomfortable—”

“No!” he almost-yells. “No, no. I just— I was caught off guard.”

“So you don’t mind?” Yixing asks. He isn’t looking at them, but he’s a little upset too. Sehun is feeling every emotion’s intensified version. Stupid exam stress.

He nods a little. “I-I don’t. I’m being weird right now—”

“It’s stress,” Yixing cuts him off. He finally looks at him, with a tired smile. That still shows his dimple off. “We’ve been talking about this… arrangement. Baekhyun and me. For a week or so. I think it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun adds. He returns to Sehun’s lap, tucking his head against Sehun’s neck like a sad puppy. Sehun kisses Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun chuckles a little. “I’m pretty sure it’ll be fine. I’m not the jealous type. I’m sure both of you aren’t, either.”

“No.” Yixing and Sehun chorus. That breaks a hushed giggles in the silent room. Sehun feels nice. He presses another kiss on Baekhyun’s head.

Yixing switches the stove off and walks over to them. He presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s head, and Sehun’s forehead. “Boyfriends?”

Sehun nods. Baekhyun yawns. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! and let me know if you did!!!  
(p.s. my [commissions](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1154374807238012928?s=20) are open.)
> 
> (you can yell at me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!! <3)


End file.
